Digital Æther
by Bradrak
Summary: As the earth's magnetic field is in a natural state of reversing its poles, the barrier between the Digital World and the Real World weakens. An organization rises to support the barrier, but can they truly hold it?
1. Fearless

A/N: Something compelled me to write a digimon fanfic once more.

* * *

**Digital Æther**

Bradrak

Chapter One: Fearless

* * *

My name is Frei. That is what my partner called me since I was born. Would I call her a partner, or a mother who cared deeply for me? Who knows, I feel strong whenever she is near. And that strength is what bonded us together. 

Her mother is used to my company, but I tend to surprise her whenever I grow up and evolve. When I first hatched, she was going to throw me out in the cold weather, but my partner's cries of protest convinced her mother that I was completely harmless. I was, to be honest, harmless, or better yet, protective.

I took care of my partner when she is alone, hurt, or sick. I think her mother gets a little jealous when I help my partner, but she considers me as some sort of a baby sitter when she's away on a business trip.

My partner and I always take walks down the street and talk to each other. She was a little slow to understand my existence, but was quick to learn what I can and cannot do. However, I told her that there were a lot of factors that play into my power and abilities. One of them is courage.

During a particular walk, when I was a Chibimon, we approached a bunch of large boys beating up a younger one. The kid was bawling in pain and was hunched over, receiving the all the force of the older boys. I looked to my partner and asked:

"Are you going to do something about it?"

My partner, ten years of age, was still, as if frozen in fear. I snuggled close in her arms and muttered.

"There is no reason to be afraid. All you need to do is to stop it."

Somehow, those words cleared the dark look in her face and she inhaled. In the top of her voice, she yelled, "Stop it!"

The boys stopped and looked around. Their eyes were set on my partner; eyes of malicious intent. I sensed a struggle between right and wrong, dark and light, and good or evil, but behind those masks are kids who want to prove their worth. Nevertheless, I had to beat some sense into them.

I jumped from my partner's arms and feel power seeping into me from her heart.

"Chibimon evolve!"

I lunged forward as I continued to change into a larger version of my previous form, but with a V-shaped marking on my forehead and a horn on my nose.

"V-mon!"

My fist connected with the face of the leader of the group, stunning him as he fell over. I landed and brought my fists to a guard position. Sensing my partner was holding back, I asked what was wrong.

"You shouldn't hit him, Frei."

I scoffed as the remaining boys ran away from me.

"Tch. You should understand. To have peace, one must fight to protect that peace," I replied, "It's the most convenient way to get your point across, but it does hurt."

"But it kills people."

Ah, the dilemma of violence was what held my partner back.

"But it also saves people." I pointed out the huddled beaten boy, who was carrying a dragon-like digimon in his arms. Instantly, my partner recognized him.

"Chitate? What are you doing here?"

The young boy with brown short spiky hair rubbed his head.

"Ow…"

His blue eyes gazed at my partner, who was scratching her head.

"I just got back from the Digimon Chasers Headquarters."

"Digimon Chasers…?" I asked skeptically. I didn't like the sound of that.

"They were recruiting people like us and their partnering digimon, so they can get rid of monsters that were appearing recently."

"So, did you get in?" my partner asked.

The boy shook his head with disappointment and hugged his injured partner digimon. It had a leaf-like horn on his large brown head and a small brown body with tiny paws and sharp claws.

"Mineradramon didn't pass. They said his power wasn't strong enough for the requirement standards."

My partner squatted down next to him. "It's okay. You can train with me then."

"Oh? Do you want to join the Chasers?"

She shook her head. "No, but I want to show you that it's the bond between two partners that determine the power of the digimon. That's what Frei taught me."

She gazed at me, and I merely replied in a nod.

"What's that then?" Chitate asked in curiosity.

"Courage," I bluntly replied.

Chitate's had been our friend ever since. He did have a slight interest in computers, and he enjoyed taking them apart and examined every possible aspect to their functions. Let's just hope he doesn't dissect digital creatures like me or Mineradramon.

Through his knowledge about how electronics truly work in a human's perspective, the bond between my partner and I grew strong. In return, we taught him how to overcome the simple fears, such as talking to a stranger for directions or help.

We had our run-ins with the Digimon Chasers, and they persuaded us to join their ranks. My partner declined every offer, because we had no reason to join. We were happy, which was brought by peace, and we intended to keep it that way.

* * *

My name is Frei. I am a digimon. On August 17th, I have to say good-bye to my partner. She has grown, and so have I. I look into her bright hazel eyes as she smiles. Tying her dark brown hair back, she is a sight to see. Emblazoned on her short, black, hooded jacket is a sun pattern similar to my own that is engraved on my armor. She has a red turtleneck underneath her jacket, and her black boyish cargo pants reach inches below her knees. 

My partner is leaving for America to study as an exchange student. It is heart-breaking to see her go into an unknown world, occupied with many people who carry fear in their hearts. But, she considers this trip as the ultimate test of our friendship and trust.

"When will you return?" I ask as she fumbled with her new laptop into a bag.

"About four years. Heh. It is awkward to leave school in the middle of the semester just to attend the first day of high school somewhere else."

"Maybe I should come with you."

"No, Frei. It would be a hassle. Chitake and mom will take good care of you while I'm away."

"…" Her decision is final. I will miss her.

"Besides, you do have a job to protect this area from the digital anomalies, Frei."

I bow my head as my partner zips her luggage shut. Her hand rests on my forearm as I look down on her. Then she hugs me.

"Promise me this, Frei. That you'll be stronger after I come back."

"Stronger…?"

"Yes, that no ocean will break our bond!" She smiles with determination.

"No ocean…How about nothing?" I gave her a toothy grin.

"Alright then, Frei. Nothing will break our bond." She laughs.

"I promise then."

My name is Frei. I am one hundred percent courage, and zero percent fear.


	2. Present

**Digital Æther**

Bradrak

Chapter Two: The Present

* * *

Tasuke was his name. Tasuke Yamada. He was a fairly new member of Digimon Chasers due to his _luck_ in passing the requirements with flying colors. It was a miracle to him, because his digimon was a rare wild type, a digimon that can never be tamed.

"How the hell did you partner up with that thing?" A member would usually ask, after a typical training.

"Oh I don't know." Tasuke merely shrugged as his digimon would usually ravage around and destroy some expensive training equipment.

Other members usually looked down on him just because his digimon was uncontrollable. It was awkward because his digimon, Eoliamon, had no physical or internal signs of a Digital Hazard. Tasuke assumed that Eoliamon's wild instincts were just natural.

Then the others would blab about how their digimon were obedient and respectful, belittling him a bit more. And then there was a time when Tasuke lost Eoliamon for seven days. The administration did not think highly of Tasuke afterwards because not only did they spend resources tracking down Eoliamon, but Tasuke couldn't hunt down digital anomalies during that time. So they decided that Eoliamon would stay in a containment hold at the headquarters.

The administration's decision nearly broke the seventeen-year-old's heart, but it was the only way that Tasuke could find him. However, Eoliamon always seemed to be out of containment and bring chaos to the Chasers.

"I always ask myself, why would the administration admit me and Eoliamon?"

"Maybe they're playing favorites, like those "talented" X team." The other member sneered. The X team was an elite group among the chasers with special evolution lines. They had more privileges than a typical Chaser, but were still restricted by the Moderators.

"Playing favorites…" Tasuke frowned, brushing back his reddish spiky brown hair.

And as usual, others left him in the dust as Tasuke constantly cleaned up Eoliamon's messes.

Eoliamon's cries of protest could be heard throughout sector F, where the containment holds were located to tame digimon. Tasuke felt guilty about his incapability to get Eoliamon to listen to him.

The long, blue serpent wearing a Holy Ring at the tip of its tail was bolted to a metal table by steel binds. Its front legs were tied behind its back. It wiggled incessantly, trying to free itself. Tasuke's blue eyes gazed sorrowfully into the wrathful red eyes of his partner.

"If only I can tame you somehow…then you wouldn't be here, Eoliamon."

Tasuke merely backed away from his partner and sealed the door tightly. He sighed, straightening his red and white uniformed jacket. With his hands in the pockets of his black slacks, he walked away, passing a pair of blue camouflaged reptiles with armor and guns.

The teenager decided to wash his troubles away, temporarily. He took the elevator up and landed on Sector B, where the locker rooms were located.

* * *

It felt good as the steamy hot water soaked his tired body. His forehead touched the tile wall as he smiled serenely. Thinking about conserving water for the future, Tasuke turned off the shower and groped for a towel outside.

However, his towel wasn't there.

"What the hell?" He peeked outside the shower curtain and saw his white towel around another teenager's neck. The boy was sitting on a wooden bench, grinning.

"Why hello there, Tasuke. Leaving early?" piped the other boy as his dark eyes winked.

"Kai, give it back." Tasuke replied coldly. Kai was his partner who helped tracking down digital anomalies in Tasuke's assigned vicinity because Eoliamon usually couldn't handle the job.

Kai stood up, stretching his arms. "Tasuke. Tasuke. Don't be so tough. Everybody knows that you have a pretty weak relationship with that wild lizard."

Tasuke frowned as the troubles tend to return, giving him a harder time. "At least be nice to your partner and give me the damn towel."

Smacked in the face by the towel thrown at him, Tasuke wrapped it around his waist and proceeded to his locker. The metal door clanged open as Tasuke sifted through his bag for his casual clothes.

"Oh, I've got another mission from a Moderator."

"Oh that's nice," Tasuke muttered as he pulled a black shirt over his well-defined chest.

"A digital field is predicted to appear at this intersection." The other boy pointed at a map in the folder.

"I'm sure you and your digimon can handle it," he smiled wryly.

"…" Kai suddenly clammed up, ashamed that his partner's a digitama at the moment. "It wasn't entirely _my_ fault that Gotsumon got hit by a bus, but I need your help, Tasuke."

"Of course," Tasuke finished dressing into a pair of khakis and a white unbuttoned shirt. He smirked, donning a pair of orange sunglasses on his wet hair.

And so, they went back down into the containment hold to release Eoliamon. They walked down the hall hand in hand; one whose digimon was as wild as the wind, and one whose digimon was as dumb as a rock.

The same pair of Commandramon saluted Tasuke and Kai as they cleared the compound. Tasuke slid a card down the card reader attached to the side, and he watched the door slide…

…to see the room completely empty.

"Oh. Shit," His jaw hit the floor. _Eoliamon escaped again! But how?_

Tasuke hurried inside, inspecting the damage. The metal binds had mysteriously been chewed out, for Eoliamon had no mouth, and metal scraps showed what was left of a shattered ventilation grill.

Kai peeked in, "Is something the matter?"

The other boy was left in awe by Eoliamon's Houdini-like tricks. "Eoliamon still have a tracking device around his neck, right?"

"Yeah, but the digital field-!"

"Eoliamon needs to be found first. Then we worry about the mission later." Tasuke waved it off as he ran down the hall.

* * *

A steel ventilation grill popped out the side of a building and clattered on the cement. Out popped a pale blue serpent with two front legs. Its red eyes gazed at the sun, savoring its victory.

Grabbing a pole that was bolted to the side of the building, Eoliamon slid down to the ground and started running on its two legs.

It was nimble like the wind. However, the movement was soon caught by a hunched figure in the shadows. Glowing crimson eyes watched the little digimon with interest.

The serpent wandered in the alleyways of the city, thinking about its next move. However, claws grasped the digimon by the scruff of its neck. It yelped as it was lifted into the air.

"Hmm…what's a digimon like you doing here?" Red eyes examined the creature.

Eoliamon turned its neck around and hissed at its captor's face. A glint caught the captor's eyes and he saw the logo of a familiar organization on a pendant around its neck.

"Digimon… Chasers?"

The digimon slapped hard with its tail against the claws that held it. Finally free again, Eoliamon dashed away in a blink of an eye. The other cursed himself.

"Damn. It got away."

* * *

"Can't this thing just go?" Tasuke was edgy in the leather passenger seat as Kai waited at the signal. The engine hummed to the tune on the radio.

"As much as you want to catch Eoliamon again, the traffic lights said no at the moment." His partner replied with a frown, revving up his Scion TC.

"Humph," Tasuke slumped to his seat, staring at the reflection of the car window. _Why do you hate me, Eoliamon?_

As the lights turned green, the silver Scion peeled out and zoomed down the street.

"Well, Tasuke. At least you're lucky to have Eoliamon alive. I admit that it is a miracle despite the trouble you've caused."

"Oh, so now Eoliamon's problem is my fault?" He glared at his partner furiously.

"No! I mean, uh…not really." Kai fumbled with the wheel as he concentrated on the road.

Something caught Kai's eyes and his slammed his brakes. Tasuke lurched forward in surprise as the vehicle screeched to a halt. A blue serpent digimon landed on the hood and bolted into another alleyway.

"Eoliamon!"

Tasuke immediately got out of the car and pursued the digimon, as Kai yelled at him, showing a silver device that was strapped around his wrist.

"Tasuke! Wait! He's heading towards the predicted digital field!"

The teenager replied, "Just keep track of the anomaly while I get him, Kai!"

Spotting Eoliamon leaping into a green hazy mist, Tasuke followed suit.

"Oh, you're not gonna get away!"

He entered the digital field.

The digital fields were random patches of electronic energy that sometime occur when a surge of information overwhelms an electronic device. The surge caused a tear, or a portal, in the real world. Any digimon that was trapped near the location of the tear would remain in the digital field, an area between the real world and the digital world. If the digital field was not cleared, then the digimon would usually cross over to the real world, possibly causing mass panic among the people. And the only way to clear the field was to delete the digimon and use data to patch the tear. Usually the digital anamonalies never appear, but the earth's magnetic pole are slowly reversing, causing the tears to occur frequently.

Tasuke found himself standing in a lush green field. The air was clear, save for some cirrus clouds in the sky.

"Nature spirits? Or wind guardians?" he muttered to himself, trying to figure out the unknown digimon type.

Then he heard an explosion to his right. A cloud of dust billowed across the field. Tasuke ran to see the commotion.

A roar ripped through the air as a large blue serpent with red wings and a bone-like head rose from the cloud of dust. Red eyes glared furiously at a smaller digimon whose front legs were ready to avoid any attacks.

"An Airdramon?" Tasuke blinked as the enemy digimon lunged towards Eoliamon, but the swift digimon pounced and landed on its head. The Airdramon roared with rage as it swung its tail at Eoliamon. Eoliamon leapt again, barely missing the bushy tail by an inch. However, the tail slammed the Airdramon in the head, temporarily stunning him.

Eoliamon landed next to the boy. Tasuke smiled as he brought out a similar silver device that Kai had and strapped it to his wrist.

"Finish him, Eoliamon! Evolve!" Tasuke yelled as the digivice flashed.

But, Eoliamon replied with a loathing hiss. The screen on the digivice flashed red as it displayed "EVOLUTION REJECTED".

* * *

"_Furusupiido de mawari hajimeta sutoorii akaku daishi someageru_…" Kai sang with the radio music, checking the digivice periodically for any change in the field.

"…_chikyuugi ni wa garandou no natta paradaisu bokura no te de sukuidasou_…"

A bleep interrupted his terrible singing session. Kai looked down at his digivice and pushed a button. A hologram appeared, showing a map of the vicinity. The three white dots on the map were the location of the digital anomalies; his car was closest to one of them. But a red dot caught his eye. The red dot usually means the presence of another digimon.

Touching the red dot on the hologram, another screen appeared with the stats of the digimon. The digivice couldn't read the status of the unknown digimon, so it tried its best coming up with the information with a lot of missing data.

"An adult level digimon with a power level of one hundred and forty-nine percent… oh shit."

The red dot jumped from one location to another and was getting closer the digital field that Tasuke was in. Kai quickly pressed another button as he stepped out of the car.

"Tasuke! Tasuke! Come in!"

"What?" The other replied irritably.

"Another digimon from outside the digital field is heading towards your location!" Kai stopped in front of the green mist.

"Do you know what it is?"

"My digivice can't scan it!"

And audible sigh can be heard on the other side. "Just do something. I'm very busy right now."

Then the communication shut off. Kai scratched his head, staring at the haze. "Do something…? How the hell am I gonna do something about an unidentified digimon?"

* * *

Tasuke rolled away from a blast that nearly killed him. Eoliamon still refused to evolve as it dodged a Spinning Needle attack from the Airdramon. Tasuke was feeling frustrated as Eoliamon continued to attack as it pleased.

"Eoliamon, why won't you listen to me? Evolve!"

The digivice only flashed the same signal "EVOLUTION REJECTED". The boy ripped out the digivice from his wrist and threw it on the grass. He never felt so angry and useless in his life.

Another explosion shook the earth, and a yelp of pain shattered the air as Eoliamon was finally caught in a Spinning Needle attack. Eoliamon fell to the ground and didn't move.

* * *

"It's getting closer." Kai frowned as the red dot on the hologram screen. Gazing at the direction of the enemy digimon, his view was blocked by the sun. However, he saw a dark figure approaching from the roof tops. It looked like an agile reptilian with a long tail.

Suddenly it leapt into the air. Kai squinted at the oncoming digimon and yelled, "Hey! You don't have the right to-!"

He received a foot in the face as the digimon used Kai as a springboard and launched itself into the digital field. Kai fell over unconscious with a big claw-like welt on his face.

* * *

"Shit, Eoliamon!" Tasuke ran forward to check on his partner. The Airdramon swooped forward in a blinding rage, but Tasuke ducked underneath the belly of the digimon. The danger passed and he struggled to get himself off the ground.

Eoliamon groaned softly, but its eyes remained closed as Tasuke reached forward to pet it.

"Oh god, Eoliamon. If only you have listened to me…why can't you evolve?"

Another screech pierced the air as the enemy returned, ready to finish them off.

Tasuke gently held his injured partner in his arms as he tried to find a way out of this mess, but it is of no avail. He was cornered.

The shadow of impending doom hovered over the two, and all that Tasuke could think of was his failure. However a voice roared throughout the field, but it was not the Airdramon.

"_Knuckle Fire_!"

* * *

Eoliamon (Ee-oh-lee-ah-moN) is a fan-made digimon. Hush.


	3. Resignation

Well, to be honest…I'm more of an artist than a writer. I can draw a crap load of stuff, but it gets tough to describe their details. However, I'll do my best. And thanks for the reviews, though I hoped that they were a bit more insightful.

* * *

**Digital Æther**

Bradrak

Chapter Three: Resignation

* * *

The Airdramon flinched as it was bombarded by fireballs. A blue armored reptilian digimon cleared over its head, did a double flip, and landed hard onto the ground in front of Tasuke.

Tasuke had a good look of his savior. The digimon was a blue and white dragon-like biped donned in red and yellow armor with orange flames decorating his gauntlets, thigh armor, and feet armor. Fiery red eyes glazed down at the two, examining them closely. A steel-bladed horn rested proudly in between its eyes of its red helmet. The digimon stood up tall, and light glinted on its modified chest armor, which had a large crease down its front.

Tasuke tried to remember the name of the digimon from his studies and the only closest species he knew was a Fladramon, but the angular chest armor threw him off.

At last the digimon spoke quietly in a masculine tone, "You alright?"

Tasuke couldn't say anything but to nod.

The Fladramon looked down at Eoliamon in Tasuke's arms, but sharply turned around and caught the jaws of the Airdramon, who recovered and tried to bite him in two.

The Airdramon flailed madly as it tried to pull away, but the Fladramon brought his foot down on the lower jaw, nearly shattering the large teeth. His foot allowed his left claw to be free, and he drove a fist, cackling in flames, into the wild digimon's snout, crushing the pale bone helmet.

The digimon screeched in pain as it crashed head over tail into the ground. The Fladramon took the opportunity to finish it off as he dashed forward, his body enveloped in flames. He leapt into the air with claws ready and dove at the weakened digimon.

"Fire…ROCKET!"

The Airdramon gave a cry before it collasped. Data fragments of the defeated digimon lingered around a large egg before they were absorbed into Fladramon's chest armor.

The Fladramon stood up and approached the boy once again.

Tasuke was quiet as the Fladramon looked at him in silence before the dragon digimon set his eyes on the digivice that lay abandoned on the ground. He picked up the digivice and looked at the teenager.

"You are a Chaser. Are you not?"

The teenager looked at him and nodded again. The Fladramon looked around and gave a small sigh. "We're going to have to get out now."

"But…Eoliamon?"

"I can fix him. Now, come on."

Tasuke got up, still holding his partner like a small puppy, and proceeded to follow the digimon. He remembered Kai warning him about a rogue digimon that entered the digital field, and wondered if this Fladramon was the one.

"Um…excuse me…Fladramon-"

"Call me Frei."

"Oh, Frei. That's a nice name."

"Thank you. I hope you wouldn't mind if I could know yours." Frei turned his head to look at the boy, who was adjusting the sunglasses on his head.

"I'm Yamada Tasuke, but you can call me Tasuke."

"It's nice to meet you." The digimon nodded in courtesy.

"Likewise." Tasuke looked down at Eoliamon, who was still moaning in pain, but looked a little better. He wondered if he could rid himself of Eoliamon and have Frei as his partner. Frei's was strong, fast, and awesome. It was something Tasuke wanted from a digimon partner. And to see the look of the other members faces…

Tasuke would have continued to fanaticize being the strongest chaser in the world, but the tear of the digital field and the real world lay before him. Frei hopped through the portal and disappeared. The teenager followed suit.

"YOU!" Someone cried out.

Tasuke peeked behind Frei and spotted Kai, who looked deeply irritated. Kai also noticed the boy.

"Oh, hey Tasuke. YOU!"

Kai pointed at the dragon digimon. Frei merely rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I am SO going to arrest you."

"On… what grounds?" Tasuke asked curiously.

"What? That son of a bitch humiliated me by stepping on my face! MY FACE!" The other pointed at the large red welt on his face.

Frei shrugged slightly before replying, "You were in the way."

"What do you think am I? A stepping stone? I'm a human! What you did was a felony of assault!" Kai glared furiously at the digimon, "I could have you convicted, deleted and sent back to the Digital-!" Tasuke couldn't help but blocking Kai from harming Frei.

"Hey, Kai. Knock it off. He's on our side. That Fladramon saved my life."

Kai stopped and stared at Tasuke. Then he diverted his gaze towards Frei's red helmet. The boy once again looked at Tasuke.

"Are you sure?"

"He is not killing us right now, is he?"

Kai stood there speechless with his finger raised in the air. Tasuke sighed, "Look I'll explain it all later once we head back to the headquarters."

"Well, fine. The charge has been dropped, but I'm keeping my eyes on you." Kai glared menacingly at the digimon.

Frei looked at the boy coolly before he turned his attention towards the tear in the human world. He felt his armor becoming lighter as several shining fragments of data danced around him. The green hazy mist dissipated, revealing what seemed to be a long slit in space. With a grunt, he grabbed both edges of the tear and forced it shut. The data slowly streamed from his armor as they aid his effort to seal the portal. Finally, the rip fixed itself and vanished without a trace.

"Well, that's a first time I've seen a digimon close a portal by himself. Are you a Chaser of some sort?" Kai whistled at the handiwork before he crossed the street to get into his car.

Frei said nothing before he returned Tasuke's digivice.

"I've managed to add some data fragment of the Airdramon into your digivice. It's enough to restore Eoliamon to good health."

Tasuke accepted the digivice and smiled. But, the thought nagged his mind.

"Say, I was wondering, Frei. Would you like to be my partner?"

Frei looked at him in surprise, "May I ask why?"

Tasuke looked at his light blue digimon, "Well, I don't think Eoliamon's fit enough to be part of Digimon Chasers. He always runs away. I'm thinking of letting him go."

It took Frei a moment before he said, "No."

"Huh? Why not? You're a rogue digimon. And…you're very strong! And I need a strong digimon to help me with work and all-!"

Tasuke was silenced by Frei's talon in his face.

"Strength is determined by heart. If your heart is too weak to tame a child like Eoliamon, how can you control anything stronger?"

"But it will work out sooner or later," the brown-haired boy weakly replied, bracing for Frei's answer.

"And when will that be? Right now? Probably never? I am truly sorry Tasuke, but I can't work with people who are afraid to face their own failure."

Frei shook his head and turned his back on the boy. Tasuke bit his lips and looked down solemnly at his partner. The digimon stopped and looked over his shoulder, "However, I respect your courage to ask. I hope we can meet again soon."

In a mighty leap, he sailed high into the air, caught a ledge on the side of a building, and disappeared over another building.

Tasuke gave a long sigh before he hovered his digivice over his injured partner. There was a steady glow of white as data particles entered Eoliamon's body. Slowly, the wounds healed without a scar, and the digimon slowly opened its soft red eyes. He purred as he found comfort in Tasuke's arms.

"Ah…I'm sorry Eoliamon. I guess that I'm not cut out for this kind of job," Tasuke frowned as he set Eoliamon onto the cold pavement. The digimon looked at him curiously.

"I'm letting you go now."

Eoliamon cocked his head slightly in confusion. However, he took a few steps forward towards freedom. He looked at Tasuke but couldn't see the sad look on the face of his partner.

"Just. GO!" He gritted his teeth.

The digimon darted off into the distance and was gone. The boy glanced at the spot where Eoliamon used to be, before he returned to the car.

_I guess __I don't deserve to be a chaser._

* * *

"You WHAT?!!" Kai literary spat in Tasuke's face. 

"I quit." The other fidgeted as he leaned against his friend's car. They have returned to the headquarters and Tasuke decided to leave.

"But, all that hard work you've been trying to do-!"

"Kai, please. All I'm giving the chasers is more trouble. Eoliamon is not meant for me or for the organization."

"Tasuke…"

"You know quite well, so stop defending me," the young man replied, facing away from his partner.

"Eoliamon's gone. He never liked me anyways."

Tasuke felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Kai looking at him in concern, "Well, I don't know what that Fladramon said to you that made you messed up like this. Giving up so easily? For a digimon species like him, I fail to believe that he made you forfeit a career like this."

"Yeah, but what if Eoliamon failed to comply? Huh? He was never happy when I brought him in, and he's making everyone miserable," Tasuke replied loudly with a crack in his voice. He could feel something inside him swelling up, but he gulped it back down. Moving to his left, Tasuke walked away from the car and headed towards the elevator.

"But what would Garou say?"

Tasuke stopped. What _would_ Garou say? Garou has been his mentor ever since he joined Digimon Chasers. He was one of the administrators that ran the headquarters. It was Garou who taught Tasuke everything, and it was he who helped Tasuke become a Chaser.

"Well, I don't know, but I'm sure something would work out."

Tasuke continued his pace, leaving Kai in the garage. Kai kicked the bumper of his car in frustration, "Tasuke…you asshole."

* * *

Quiting was a lot easier than joining. Tasuke had to sign a few papers and return his uniform, badge, and digivice. There were also some keys he had to turn in as well, but he needed them to clear out some of his belonging. 

And so, he sat on a bench in the locker room, shifting some of his toiletries in his duffel bag. He sighed.

_What will I do now? __No more benefits. __I can'__t help support my parents__ anymore. I don't have much money to get into college, much less a cram school.__ I guess that's what it means to be a farmer's boy._

Tasuke was engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the locker door open and the gentle patters of footsteps. A blue wolf-like cyborg with gold bladed wings and tail approached the boy in deep thought. The MetalGarurumon couldn't help but nudge his red nose against Tasuke's sensitive ribs.

"Eh!" Tasuke nearly squeaked, rubbing his side. "What gives-!"

He turned and spotted the amused digimon. The boy immediately stood up and saluted.

"Garou, Sir!"

Garou gave a small laugh, "At ease, citizen."

"Citizen…oh. Right." Tasuke nearly forgot that he was no longer a Chaser.

"I've heard that you are leaving."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, sir. I just don't feel like I fit in well."

"I see. You may proceed to pack." The digimon yawned before he sat on his haunches.

"Oh, um…okay," Tasuke looked down and gathered some of his folders and shoved them into the duffel.

The boy felt a little nervous as his own teacher, one who believed in his ability, was looking at him leaving. After placing the last of his items in the bag, he sighed. Garou cocked his head to the side.

"Is something the matter?"

"Am I making a good decision?" Tasuke looked at his mentor. The MetalGarurumon replied calmly,

"Who knows? Life is unpredictable. Even for I, who is made up of bits of data and live on reason through calculations, cannot control reasons through emotion."

"Was that response based on calculation?"

"It is from my heart," Garou replied, scratching his armor plating behind his head with his fore paw.

"Hm..." Tasuke's shoulders dropped. He zipped his bag and slung it over his shoulders.

"I shall escort you outside," The digimon was back on his feet and started to walk.

"You will?" Tasuke asked in surprise.

Garou turned to look at him with pearly teeth showing. "I don't ditch my friends."

* * *

Tasuke soon found himself standing outside the headquarters, saying his goodbye to the MetalGarurumon. The rays of the sunset painted the metal columns in a brilliant orange color. The wind was playing with Tasuke's hair, but he didn't care. 

"I'll have an escort to take you home."

"No, thanks. I'll just take a bus." Tasuke refused his mentor's generous offer.

Garou looked at him strangely before he reached back behind his haunches and brought out a small black bag, hanging on a string by his mouth.

"The least I can do is pay for your ride home." Garou grunted as he handed Tasuke the bag. "And maybe a dinner or two. Prices in Osaka are a pain to keep track, so I might have extra."

"I…" Tasuke started to protest, but the digimon had his paw on his shoulder.

"Hey. No matter where you are and what you do, you'll always be my friend." Red eyes met blue. Tasuke looked down at the moneybag and smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

"Just find Eoliamon for me first. He's is going to be a pain again if we decided to hunt him down."

"I will sir." Tasuke gave his last salute before he departed to the nearest bus stop.

"I will."

* * *

Garou is pronounced GAH-roh-oo. 

I think I lost Tasuke's character somewhere between chapter 2 and chapter 3…I'll fix him later.


End file.
